A Ticklish Scenario
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Just like in the anime, Nozaki is of course still a busy Manga artist. While on a coffee date with Sakura, he casually brings up the topic of 'tickling', making Sakura feel totally uneasy..!
**A/N:** so this time I'm picking an anime thats so cute and funny but has this inactive fandom- which means not a single tickle fic and yes I'm making a change. So here's a Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun tickle fic featuring the main leads Sakura x Nozaki, even though I it was a hard choice because Mikorin would be an adorable tickle character too. Oh well!

 **Summary:** Just like in the anime, Nozaki is of course still a busy Manga artist. While on a coffee date with Sakura, he casually brings up the topic of 'tickling', making Sakura feel totally uneasy..!

* * *

 **A Ticklish Scenario**

"Thank you, Nozaki-kun!" Sakura smiled brightly at her partner who sat across the table. It was a normal weekday, and instead of going to Nozaki's place to work on his manga after school, they'd decided to drop by a nice café to grab some coffee and a sweet pastry. Nozaki's treat!

"You're welcome." Nozaki took a sip from his coffee and watched her intently, making her suddenly wonder what he was thinking of.

"W-what's wrong? Nozaki-kun?" Sakura asked uneasily, blushing slightly. She had a hard time not to misunderstand him all the time. They were just friends. Even though she had tried to convey her feelings a countless amount of times, Nozaki was still oblivious. Wasn't her crush on him obvious? And why was he staring at her like that? Maybe because he finally noticed...?

Sakura's heart began to beat faster, and she quickly ate her pastry, allowing Nozaki to stare at her for a little longer.

"N-Nozaki-kun?" she tried again, curious and confused.

"Sakura." Ah, there it came. She tightened the grip on her fork and shut her eyes.

"Are you ticklish?" Sakura choked on the pastry she just stuffed in her mouth, and she coughed a few times before recovering.

"E-e-eh what?" she stuttered with a red face. Where did that come from?

"Are you ticklish?" Aaah he asked it again! What kind of random question was that? Why?!

"Uh..." Sakura blushed and she slowly licked some remaining pastry from her lips, giving herself some more time to consider her answer.

"Yes." She couldn't lie to the person she liked so much, it would be safe right? It was Nozaki after all. This was probably another one of his brainstorming moments for his manga. Purely theoretical. Nothing wrong with that.

"Where are you ticklish?" Oh damn. Did he really need to know? Telling someone your ticklish spots was probably one of the stupidest things you could do. But they were in a café, there was a table between them, and it was just a theoretical brainstorm session. No dangers involved.

"I guess about everywhere. E-especially my stomach and sides..." Sakura mumbled nervously, eyeing him carefully.

"W-why?" she just wanted to confirm it was for his manga, and nothing more.

"Hmm hm that's interesting. I'm only ticklish on my feet," Nozaki stated casually. What! He just ignored her question! And what kind of random announcement was that?

"I see..." Sakura replied. This was so awkward. She ate the last bits of her pastry and gazed at her empty coffee cup.

"Do you get tickled a lot?" Nozaki asked. Could he just stop talking about this? Sakura managed to show him a stiff smile and she shook her head.

"Not really! Only when I was in middle school, a lot of classmates used to tickle me because I'm so tiny." Shit, Sakura! Just why are you sharing this! She hid her face behind her hands and gave a muffled cry in embarrassment. Nozaki didn't seem to mind.

"That's nice," he said. No that's _not_ nice!

"And how ticklish are you? Average?" Nozaki asked.

"P-pretty bad. I'm not so good at handling it." Sakura tried to form her replies carefully, but sometimes her mouth was faster than her head, and the words just rolled out.

"Are your ears ticklish?" Why was he asking for her ears? She nibbled her lip and nodded shyly.

"I see," Nozaki said with a smile.

Sakura felt like going crazy. With each word they exchanged about the topic 'tickling', her heart had skipped a beat, and her cheeks had gotten more color. Never had she discussed the topic in detail like this.

She also wasn't sure whether it was just her imagination, or Nozaki had gotten this mischievous smirk during their conversation. No, he was only brainstorming! She tried to convince herself of that. He wouldn't...

Sakura swallowed. But _if_ he would... She nervously looked at him. He's so tall, and strong. She wouldn't stand a chance. Even though they were at a public place, she really was getting the illusion that he might be plotting something. She shuddered with anticipation. He wasn't planning on tickling her, right? Maybe back at home? Or here, out in the public? She couldn't risk such a thing, definitely not in public.

The sound of Nozaki setting down his empty coffee cup made her heart jump in excitement. Oh shit. Nozaki waved at the waitress to get the bill, and Sakura was hesitating. She wasn't going to wait for him to go from theoretical to practical. This was her chance.

Just when Nozaki talked with the waitress and took some money from his wallet, Sakura shot from her seat, grabbed her bag and ran off.

"S-sorry I need to go somewhere!" she squeaked, and with amazing energy she dashed out of the café. It was his treat after all, she would make up for it. As soon as he would forget about this embarrassing discussion.

Running down the street, Sakura suddenly heard running footsteps behind her, and she almost jumped in shock when she looked over her shoulder again. Nozaki was chasing her!

"Aaaah!" She dodged a couple of passengers and increased some speed, but Nozaki's footsteps were getting awfully closer and closer. The shopping street came to its end, and she just reached a small park when suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm.

"Eeeeek!" she shrieked when a second hand grabbed her other arm, pulling her backwards and dragging her to the side. One long, strong arm wrapped itself around her middle, and she was pinned against her predator's body.

Nozaki didn't give her the chance to think or be confused. His fingers began to claw at her sides, and peals of laughter escaped Sakura's lips.

"Aaahahahaha noooohehehe Nohohozaki-kun!" Sakura squealed, and she thrashed and squirmed in his grip. That bastard of a Nozaki! The arm that was wrapped around her kept her own arms pinned against her own body, and both his hands managed to wiggle their fingers all over her ticklish sides.

"Thanks for entrusting me with the information." Nozaki smirked and he used one hand to grab both her hands and he pulled them forward until her arms were stretched in front of her. With his free hand, he poked her stomach teasingly before using all five fingers in a full out tickle attack. He spidered his fingers all over her tiny stomach before giving her sides a few squeezes, and Sakura was going crazy with hysterical shrieks and giggles.

"Noohaha nahahah please-hehehehe stop! Not theeereeehahaa!" Sakura laughed, squirming against his strong grip, and her eyes widened when she suddenly felt him flutter his fingertips over her ear.

"Eeeek s-stop! Hahahaha wh-why are you-heheheeh!" Scrunching up her shoulder and rubbing her head against his broad chest she was pinned against, she blushed at the close contact.

If only she would be in a less embarrassing situation, this was heaven! She was well aware of the audience. People were passing by and staring, giggling and saying things like: _"how cute!"_

That bastard of a Nozaki. She knew he could be blunt, direct, and he had little awareness of other people besides his own little manga character world. But for him to do something like this, she would have never expected...

"I cahahan't take it, Nozakehehee!" Tears were forming in her eyes, and she squeaked when Nozaki used one finger to wiggle in one of her exposed armpits. She jerked her body and squirmed and danced, but to no avail. He was strong, fast, and like she had anticipated, overpowering her with little effort.

Sakura's knees wobbled and she slowly lost power to stand, causing her to fall like a doll in his grip. Chuckling as he enjoyed this, Nozaki used the opportunity to drag her to the ground, and he pinned her down in the grass.

With one hand pinning her hands above her head, he reached up and tickled her stomach again. Sakura bucked and squealed.

"Naahahaa it t-tickleeeshehehe stahahp!" she begged, and just as sudden as the tickling came, it also stopped. Sakura panted and stared up at him, squirming as he still had her arms pinned above her head.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now," Nozaki smirked, panting a little as well.

"W-why, Nozaki-kun? People are watching - why are you...?" Nozaki's lips suddenly landed on hers, and a sweet kiss made her head explode with fireworks. Pulling back, Nozaki grinned at her.

"Because it's cute. _You're_ cute." He pinched her cheek, and Sakura blinked her teary eyes. Was that Nozaki's confession? His... real confession? Nozaki then leaned in and whispered in her ear, making her giggle because of the ticklish feeling.

"You're cute when you're being tickled." He then proceeded his tickle attack, and she squealed with laughter. That big tease!

Sakura had no idea how Nozaki had gotten the random idea to make her go crazy with tickle-talk at first before actually attacking her and making her laugh her head off... but all was well now. She at least knew she would happily take it, no matter how much more she would have to laugh or embarrass her self... If it meant getting a kiss from Nozaki and a sweet compliment, who was she to complain?


End file.
